Here Without You
by the female apophis
Summary: It's been five years now... Jack does some remembering...


**Here Without You**

By: the female apophis

**Disclaimer**: The giant MAN-EATING Gekko is the one that owns them, not me. Sadly...

**Rating**: PG-13

**Pairings**: s/j

**Archive**: Sure, just make sure you ask me first.

**Summary**: It's been five years to the day since Jack came back from Edora, he does some reminiscing.

**Song**: if you see one, then it's there.

**Other stuff**: yeah, it may be there. It's supposed to be there.

**A/N**: I promised myself that I wasn't going to do this, but I have jumped on the bandwagon now too... /ducks head in shame/

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Sighing dramatically, he stretched out on the sofa with a beer and turned the TV so he could watch the Simpsons.

At least, that's what he started out doing.

He was about an hour into his 'Project: Shut Brain Down' when the phone rang.

Sighing again, he got up to answer the annoying thing.

"Hello?"

"Sir, this is Carter."

Well duh!

"What can I do for ya Carter?"

"Actually, sir, we need you to come back to the base. Something came up, and we need to ask you some stuff."

"Something that we can't discuss over the phone?"

"Yes sir."

"Alright, I'll be there when I get there."

He could just see the smile that she was sporting.

"Yes sir." What do you know? He could hear it in her voice too.

Replacing the phone with a gentle click, he shuffled down to the bedroom.

Twenty minutes later he was driving back to Cheyenne, wondering what the hell they could possibly want with him.

Deep within the bowels of Cheyenne Mountain, Sam carefully watched Laira for any signs as to why she was here.

The answer came as soon as Jack walked through the door.

"Jack!"

"Laira?"

"It is good to see you again!"

"Yeah, uh, you too."

He shot a quick 'help me' look to Sam. To this she just shrugged.

"What can I do for you?"

"I wished to discuss a matter with you privately actually."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Alright, Carter, can we borrow your lab for a few minutes?"

"Yes sir. Just don't touch anything."

"Yes mom..."

He just smiled at the smirk/glare that she was sending him.

Once safely inside the room that was known as 'Carter territory' Jack watched Laira brace her shoulders before turning to face him.

"So, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"I wanted to ask you why you did not come back."

"You've lost me."

"You promised me that you would come back one day. You have not kept that promise Jack."

"No, I haven't."

"Why?"

"It's complicated."

"How?"

"Things have...changed...a bit Laira."

"Changed how?"

"My feelings aren't exactly the same as they used to be."

"I see."

"Do you?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry that you feel that way. But I guess that there is nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry Laira, it's just the way it is."

"Very well. Fair day Jack."

"Fair day Laira."

She set her shoulders again before strutting out of the lab, and Jack grimaced at what he had to do.

But his feelings had changed. At the time, he had fallen for her.

Now, however, was a bit of a different story.

"SG-1, seeing as you all haven't had any real downtime for the past few months, I'm giving you two weeks. Enjoy your leave. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir."

Rising as Hammond left the room, Jack took a quick glance at Sam, catching her eyes as she turned to face him.

"So, anyone got any plans." He questioned carefully.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going to Egypt. I haven't really decided yet though."

"I would like to accompany you Daniel Jackson, as long as you do not mind."

"Oh, not in the least Teal'c. I'll call you tonight and let you know for sure."

"Indeed."

The two men began to discuss Egypt as they left the room, leaving Sam and Jack by themselves.

"So, what are you doing sir?"

"I was thinking about going fishing. You?"

"Hadn't really planned on anything."

"Wanna come with?"

"Sir..."

"Carter, you're coming with me."

"Is that an order?"

"No, it's a request that I would really like for you to accept."

"When do we leave?"

"You mean you're actually gonna go?"

"Yes sir."

"I'll see you at 0800 tomorrow then."

"See you then sir."

And with that, she too left, leaving Jack standing there with a huge smile on his face.

Well, it really couldn't get any better than this he decided.

He was sitting up on his roof, staring at the stars through his microscope, thinking about the day's events.

But then he remembered one of the bad things that had happened.

Laira showing up.

Wait a minute, today was the ninth. That meant that...no...it couldn't be...could it?

Sure enough, once he thought about it, it was five years to the day since he had come back from Edora.

Switching on the little radio that he always brought up with him, he was surprised at the song that came on just then.

It kinda fit the situation.

A hundred day have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face  
A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same

  
  
Wow. This reminded him a bit of his time on Edora and not being able to see Sam for all that time. 

All the miles that separate  
Disappear when I'm dreamin' of your face  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight, there's only you and me

The dreams had started about two weeks after the NID incident. All of a sudden, she was always on his mind.

The miles just keep rollin'  
As the people leave their way to say hello  
I've heard this life is overrated  
But I hope that this gets better as we go

Well, things had gotten better for a while, but then the whole Zetark incident had blown everything to hell and back.

But things were starting to look up again

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
I'm here without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me

Everything I know, and anywhere I go  
It gets hard but it won't take away my love  
And when the last one falls, when it's all said and done  
It gets hard, but it won't take away my love

He did love her. He would always love her. There was nothing that would ever change that, no matter what happened or where he went.

I'm here without you baby  
But you're still on my lonely mind  
I think about you baby, and I dream about you all the time  
I'm her without you baby  
But you're still with me in my dreams  
And tonight girl, it's only you and me.

And tomorrow, they were going to his cabin, and it would just be the two of them.

Then, the night would come. And the dreams would become reality.

-fin-

A bit of a longer one, so I hope you all liked it. Of course, I won't know unless you tell me.

You know the drill!

-the female apophis


End file.
